


K-POP IDOL One-shots

by wasteitonot7



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lu Han, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omarashi, Piss Play, Porn, Power Bottom Song Yuqi, Praise Kink, Scat, Scat Porn, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Sub Top Lucas, Teasing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Oh Sehun, Voyeurism, Weapons, ddlb, drunk, female dick, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteitonot7/pseuds/wasteitonot7
Summary: "Do I fuck you better than Jungkook, huh?"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Drunken Love (yoongi x jimin [bts])

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! Please support me by giving me a Kudos! It would make my day!   
> Please give me requests or prompts!!

“Mmm, hyung, you smell so good!” Jimin giggled against Yoongi. The duo had gone out for drinks at the bar and Jimin had drank one too many shots of soju. 

“Aish, Jimin, let’s get you home. You’re drunk.” Yoongi attempted to push Jimin’s body off him with no success.

Jimin leaned his entire body weight against Yoongi. “B-but hyung, I’m hornyyyyyy!” He puckered his lips and tried to give Yoongi a kiss. He pouted when Yoongi quickly moved away. 

“Jimin! Stop, let’s get you home. Come on.” Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s wrist and dragged him out of the bar, Jimin whining the whole time. They passed a couple of girls skimply dressed in dresses that barely covered their privates. The girls squealed at the handsome pair and started flaunting their assets.

“Hey mister, I can give you a good time.” A girl ran her hand down Jimin’s chest, her fingers twirling the necklace around his neck. “Or maybe the both of you?”

Yoongi grabbed her hand off of Jimin. “We’re not interested, bye.”

Jimin giggled and grasped onto Yoongi’s shoulder. “Mmm, I’m not interested in them, but you sure are interesting, hyung.” he whispered in Yoongi’s ear.

Yoongi shivered. He unlocked his car door and shoved Jimin into the passenger seat, Jimin groaning as he hit his head on th top of the roof. Yoongi shook out his muscles and closed the door before making his way to the other side of the car and plopping down in the driver’s seat.

“Let’s get you home.” 

The ride started out well, with Jimin occasionally giggling and waving out the window at random people. He got bored quickly and turned his attention back onto Yoongi.

“Hyunggggg, I’m horny.” he drawled out.

“Take care of it yourself.” was Yoongi’s cold response.

“But hyung, I want your help! Just once, hmm, please?” Jimin whined.

Jimin lifted a hand and moved it to carress Yoongi’s pale, unmarked skin. He slowly trailed his fingertips down Yoongi’s defined chest, and all the way to his clothed cock.

Yoongi swallowed, clearly aroused. He bit back a groan, instead saying, “No, Jimin. You’re drunk.”

Jimin ground his palm into Yoongi’s cock. “I don’t care!”

He picked up his pace, drawing circles with his hand a couple of times a second. He smirked, feeling Yoongi’s cock harden. “You’re hard hyung, I can take care of that for you.” he coyly whispered.

Yoongi snapped.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it when we get back home, Jimin.” 

Jimin removed his hand, grinning. Finally he got what he wanted!

-

They both walked in the front door of Jimin’s house, Yoongi locking it behind them. After taking off their shoes, Yoongi gave Jimin a stare down.

Jimin lost all his confidence and looked down. “W-why are you looking at me like that?”

Yoongi scoffed. “No talking, baby boy.” 

Jimin submissively nodded.

Yoongi dragged him onto a couch. “Strip, baby boy.” 

Jimin bit his lip before slowly taking off his bomber jacket and black tshirt, throwing them behind the couch. His necklace dangled in front of his bare chest, and his breath quickened as Yoongi stared at his 6 pack abs. 

“Did I say stop? Keep going.” 

Jimin’s breath hitched at Yoongi’s dominant tone and gave a little whimper before undoing his jeans and pulling them down to reveal his baby pink lacy thongs with dainty pink bows on the sides.

He glanced at Yoongi to see his expression.

Hunger. Lust.

“Who knew you were such a slut, baby boy? Did you wear these wanting me to fuck you?” Yoongi walked up to Jimin and gave his fat ass a knead.

Jimin whimpered. “Y-yes, daddy. Wan’ you to fuck me.”

Yoongi snarled at the name. “Yes, I’m your daddy.” He twirled the necklace around his pinky finger. “Suck me.”

Jimin eagerly nodded and kneeled on the marbled floor, unzipping Yoongi’s fly in a hurry. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so Jimin got right to work. 

He wrapped his small hands around Yoongi’s thick cock and gave a few kitten licks to the oozing head before taking it all in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the girth, making it as wet as possible before slurping and sucking his cock like his life depended on it.

Yoongi groaned and his hands made their way into Jimin’s hair. “Just like that, baby boy. So good.” he praised.

Jimin gave a moan of satisfaction at the praise, sending small vibrations up Yoongi’s cock. His hands stroked whatever his mouth couldn’t reach, which wasn’t a lot.

Yoongi groaned at the sensation of Jimin’s wet tongue sucking his cock. “Stop, I wanna cum in you.”

Jimin pulled off with a pout and laid on his back on the couch. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s legs and raised them over his shoulders, almost bending him in half. “Mmm, you’re so flexible, baby boy.”

Jimin hummed. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

“As you wish.”

Yoongi positioned his cock at Jimin’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He groaned at the tightness, gripping Jimin’s thighs.

“So tight, huh, when’s the last time you’ve been dicked down, baby boy?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin whimpered. “A-a month ago, d-daddy.” 

Yoongi growled. “By who?”

Jimin opened his eyes and daringly fluttered his eyelashes. “Jungkook, daddy.”

“Let’s make you forget Jungkook, then.”

With that, Yoongi thrusted in all the way and moved in and out of Jimin’s hole. Jimin screamed with pleasure.

“Do I fuck you better than Jungkook, huh?” When Jimin didn’t answer because he was moaning, Yoongi slapped his cock. Jimin jolted. “Answer me!”

“Y-yes D-daddy, so much b-better-ah!” Yoongi pounded his prostate dead on and Jimin’s eyes rolled back. “Faster! Please!”

Yoongi complied. In a few moments Jimin was whining at a very high pitch. “C-cumming, I’m gonna c-cum!” Jimin released strings of white cum over his abs and chest and over Yoongi also. 

Yoongi growled. “What a mess, baby boy.” He grunted. “I’m cumming, baby boy, yeah just like that!” He came into Jimin’s ass, Jimin moaning at the sensation of warm cum. 

Yoongi pulled out and the cum started to drip out. Jimin frantically shoved his fingers inside his ass, desperate to keep the feeling of fullness. “Please, there’s a buttplug in the drawer, can you put it in me? “ Jimin gestured to a nearby drawer with his free hand.

Yoongi chuckled and did as he asked, bringing back a pink bedazzled butt plug and eased it into Jimin’s ass. Jimin hummed in satisfaction. “Thank you...”

Yoongi ran his hand through Jimin’s sweat matted hair. “You’re welcome.” A few moments later came a quiet, “I love you.”

Jimin smiled. “I love you too, Daddy.” he whispered.


	2. Pretty (yoongi x taehyung [bts])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-hi, daddies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Like both taegi have bp and are both cam models and get off to the comments telling them what do?"  
> Request from @Peachy_bois  
> i hopr u like it <3 tyty for giving me my first request

“Hi everyone!” Taehyung cheerfully said, watching the comments pour in. He and Yoongi, more well known as V and SUGA, were rising stars in the pornography industry, often shooting videos of them fooling around together.

“Say hi, Suga.” Taehyung scolded lightly, tapping Yoongi’s panty-clad ass playfully. “Say hi to our...” Taehyung winked at the camera. “...daddies.”

Yoongi, even after more than half a year of being a cam model, blushed a pretty pink. “H-hi, daddies.”

“Mhm.” Taehyung hummed. “What should we do today, daddies?” he mused.

Yoongi lifted his arm and pointed to a comment wordlessly.

Bigkimnj: both of you, put dildos inside those juicy little pussy of yours

Taehyung gasped dramatically. “Daddy! That’s so dirty, though!”

Yoongi nodded his agreement.

Bigkimnj: do what your daddy says and i will reward you.

“Reward! Reward!” Yoongi clapped his hands.

“Okay, daddy, we’ll do it.” Taehyung reached behind him for 2 pre-lubed dildos, one yellow, one baby blue. 

Yoongi lied down on the bed, legs wide open, towards the camera. Taehyung crawled over.

“You’re so cute, Suga, obeying your daddy so good!” he exclaimed. “Let me put the yellow one in you and then you can put the blue one in me, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Taehyung gently pulled Yoongi’s panties off, revealing a blushing hairless pussy. He brought the camera closer to Yoongi’s private parts, toying with the folds and pulling back the skin to show Yoongi’s large bud. 

SeKaiYeol donated $300.

SeKaiYeol: so pretty, keep going.

“Thank you, daddy!” the pair chorused.

Taehyung spread Yoongi’s legs wide, then slowly pushed a finger into Yoongi’s hole. Yoongi shifted on the bed, his pussy clenching around Taehyung’s singular finger.

Taehyung put a hand on Yoongi’s faint abs. “Unclench, please, Suga.”

Yoongi relaxed, nodding at him to continue. 

Taehyung quickly put 2, then 3 fingers in without much trouble, just a little reminding to unclench.

“Okay, Suga’s ready, daddies.” Taehyung teasingly waved the yellow dildo around. “Let’s see how much of this big boy Suga’s little pussy can suck in, shall we?”

Tyong836 donated $450.

Taehyung swirled the head of the dildo against Yoongi’s entrance, making him moan. He waited for the folds of Yoongi’s puffy vagina to open up on their own, then angled the dildo for his g-spot as he pushed in. 

AiteAitePapillon donated $600.

Taehyung watched in amazement as Yoongi continued to take the 10 inch dildo while moaning. Beads of sweat rolled off of Yoongi’s forehead as he struggled to stay unclenched. The entire dildo was inside Yoongi’s pussy.

Bigkimnj donated $500.

Bigkimnj: you’ll get another $500 if you hurry up and put that blue one in V

Yoongi hurriedly nodded. “Yes, yes, daddy.”

They quickly switched positions, Yoongi groaning as he felt the dildo shift in his guts. 

Taehyung didn’t need much stretching. His pussy was always looser than Yoongi’s. His ass was a different story, though. Yoongi was able to quickly get the dildo into Taehyung’s pussy, whispering an apology when he was too hurried and accidentally pushed too fast.

Bigkimnj donated $500.

Bigkimnj: good job, baby boys.

“Thanks, daddy.” Taehyung huffed out.

Both their pussies were dripping juice at this point.

Bangbangchan: look at those dripping pussies, you little horny bitches

Bangbangchan donated $400.

“Y-yes, daddy, I’m a b-bitch.” Yoongi stuttered out, whimpering.

SeKaiYeol: V, lick suga’s juice like the thirsty bitch you are

Taehyung whined. “Yes, daddy!” 

Yoongi quickly laid back, eager to recieve pleasure. Taehyung made eye contact with him and he blushed, closing his eyes.

Only to open them wide again as Taehyung pressed his velvet tongue to his clit.

“M-my clitty!” Yoongi gasped. Taehyung felt a surge of pleasure go through his body as he heard Yoongi’s exclamation. Shivering, he flicked his tongue several times over Yoongi’s large clit, recieving a spasm each time from Yoongi. Taehyung then moved to the underside of the dildo, which was covered with juices. He slowly and sensually licked all of it up, slyly running the edge and tips of his tongue along Yoongi’s hole and folds.

After he finished, he licked his lips in satisfaction. “Finished, daddy.”

SeKaiYeol donated $700.

“N-nonononono! Daddy, p-please!” Yoongi’s tears streaked his face as he moved his hand to his clit.

SeKaiYeol: don’t you dare touch yourself, suga.

Taehyung snatched Yoongi’s hand away. “Listen to daddy, Suga. He knows best.”

Yoongi whimpered, rubbing his legs together and clenching and unclenching around the thick dildo.

SeKaiYeol: make V cum first, lil meow, then you can bounce like a dirty whore on that dildo and cum

“O-okay!” Yoongi pulled Taehyung down, in a big rush to get Taehyung to cum. 

He pulled apart the folds hiding Taehyung’s very sensitive clit. He glanced at Taehyung’s expecting face and quickly brought his lips down and lightly kissed the clit, sucking on it in his mouth.

Taehyung muffled a scream, gripping Yoongi’s blonde hair tightly. 

“Please, Su-suga, finish me off quickly, please, please, please...” Taehyung’s eyes rolled back as Yoongi introduced his tongue and set it flat underneath his clit, licking long stripes up and down. 

“I’m close, please, Suga!” Taehyung all but screamed. Yoongi grinned and started sucking on his clit more aggresively, moving a hand and gripping the end of the dildo inside Taehyung. He pulled it out halfway, only to shove it back in, hitting exactly where he knew Taehyung’s g-spot was. Inhumane sounds were escaping frim Taehyung’s lips, sinful sounds they were. 

With no warning, Taehyung squirted all over Yoongi’s face. 

Bigkimnj donated $800. 

SeKaiYeol donated $900.

“My turn!” Yoongi hurriedly sat up on his knees, holding the dildo down with one hand. Taking a breath, he pulled off the dildo, moaning, only to slam himself back onto it. 

“AH!” Yoongi screamed, his senses hightening. Taehyung had recovered from his high and lazily crawled over to Yoongi’s cum streaked face. 

“Keep going, Suga, you can do it.” He pointed to the camera. “Why don’t you look into your daddies’ eyes while you cum, hmm?”

Yoongi groaned at the dirty words. “Mmm, yes!”

Taehyung moved his hand under Yoongi’s pussy to hold the dildo. “Let me hold it, Suga. Bounce for our daddies.” 

Without needing a hand to hold the dildo in place, Yoongi bounced with more vigor than before. Letting out high pitched mewls, Taehyung knew he was close, so he started talking.

“Just like that, Suga, like the pretty whore you are. Look at you, face covered with my cum. Pretend it’s your daddies’ cum, okay, Suga? Pretend that you got him off so well he cummed all over your face. Now pretend that you’re riding his thick, fat cock. Mmm, you’re drooling, Suga. You’re so thirsty, look at you.” Taehyung licked the stream of drool off of Yoongi’s chin.

bambamMoreLikebangbang donated $300.

“Uh! Uh! Uh uh uh uh uh!” Yoongi’s voice shook with every strong bounce. Taehyung cooed at the tears escaping his eyes.

“Cum for our daddies.”

“DADDIES!” Yoongi came with a scream, squirting pussy juice everywhere. Clenching once, he released again, squirting again. As Taehyung removed the dildo from Yoongi’s pussy, more juice gushed out. Taehyung quickly grabbed the camera and aimed it at Yoongi’s wet and loose pussy. Comments and donations came flying in at the look of Yoongi’s dripping, aching, red, loose, and throughly fucked pussy.

“Gotta clean Suga up, Daddies! We’ll see you next time!” Taehyung waved. 

The last shot viewers got was Yoongi’s fucked out face, not yet off of his high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!  
> thank you for supporting my works!!  
> pls give me requests!! i'll do anything, from any group!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me requests or prompts!!


End file.
